


邻家女孩的求助

by Aluolm



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluolm/pseuds/Aluolm





	邻家女孩的求助

■哈尔·乔丹支线剧情：邻家女孩的求助  
触发条件：  
◎时间：某个灯系大事件前  
◎地点：海滨城  
◎数值：魅力≧35；哈尔好感度≧60；年龄≈18  
◎行动：选择“羞涩”和“倔强”两个性格特质。拜托哈尔叔叔(。)开家长会，然后帮他做家务什么的日常串门。但是别问太多管太多，更别色诱他。

 

　　哈尔·乔丹有点觉得，他可能提前步入了老年生活。

 

　　工作上的烦心事是很多，宇宙警察从来都不是一项简单的工作。好在回到家里，他就能舒舒坦坦地好好休息。

 

　　略有些发愁地看着镜子里自己发白的鬓角，哈尔抿了口邻居小姑娘泡的枸杞茶。

 

　　自从他帮了隔壁家的小女孩一个忙，替她常年不在家的父母去开家长会，那孩子就逐渐变得粘人起来。明明此前还是羞于和陌生人交流的模样，见面了也会用书或者包不自在地挡住脸，说话的时候都不敢直视他的眼睛。现在却……

 

　　成为少女“唯一的朋友”后，他仿佛养了只田螺姑娘。

 

　　少女的名字是『』，住在临近的公寓里。虽然家庭条件很好，但父母总是忙于工作，她又没有什么兄弟姐妹，大到过分的房子里除了过来打扫和做饭的家政妇，基本只有『』一个人住。性格内向的她不擅长人际交流，又不太主动，快成年了都没什么朋友。

 

　　至于他为什么知道这些？

 

　　这就说来话长了。

 

　　哈尔还记得那一天，少女轻扣他公寓的门，垂着头满脸沮丧。她将双手背在身后，右脚踮起来不断转动，艰难地抬眸看向他，因为过于紧张，说话时断断续续地：“那个……叔叔……”

 

　　叔、叔叔……！

 

　　哈尔·乔丹，最伟大的绿灯侠。就在那瞬间，他坚韧无比的强大意志被这声“叔叔”稍微打击到了。

 

　　毕竟他也是三十几岁的人，时间飞逝，再过几年他就要四十岁了。好男人自然是越成熟越好，他自认比那些鲁莽冲动又没内涵的黄毛小子要有魅力多了。虽然他喜欢的是成熟女性，但在年轻女孩眼里已经是叔叔辈了，着实有点……啧。

 

　　心里想了很多的哈尔·叔叔·乔丹表面上仍然阳光灿烂、万里无云：“有什么事吗，邻家的小小姐？”

 

　　“……可以……”似乎是觉得自己的要求难以启齿，『』挣扎了一分钟左右做心理准备，哈尔一直眼神鼓励她把想说的话说出来。深吸一口气，她闭上眼大声说道：“请你……”

 

　　“——做我的爸爸！”

 

　　哈尔：“……”

 

　　哈尔：“？？？？？？”

 

　　现在的小姑娘是怎么回事？还有突然让人上岗当爸的？是他老了跟不上时代潮流了还是怎么了？

 

　　“啊……这个……不是、不是那样的！”『』涨红了脸，结结巴巴地解释道：“我的意思是，请问您可以代替我爸爸去一次家长会吗？拜托了。他……他现在还在飞机上，我也不知道他又要去哪里了。如果叔叔你觉得为难的话，我会支付报酬的。”

 

　　再这样下去她都要哭了……哈尔头疼地看着『』。既然人家都叫自己“叔叔”了，作为长辈也该给孩子做点事吧。揉了揉少女柔软的发顶，他爽朗地答应道：“可以啊，你也辛苦了，如果能帮忙我当然会帮忙。什么时候去？我先和我同事说一下。”

 

　　“……啊。好的。就是今天晚上……”

 

　　乖巧地任哈尔摸头，『』愣愣地应道。哈尔回屋打了几个电话，裹紧自己的小外套打开门，朝少女勾勾手指：“还有一点时间，出去逛逛吗？像你这个年纪的女孩子还是需要多在外面走走，花朵需要阳光照耀才能开的更娇艳。”

 

　　“哎？不会打扰叔叔的时间吗？”

 

　　“不会。”虽然被上司和同事说了，他晃了晃自己手上的钱包：“趁我刚发工资，来吧，我请客。”

 

　　“已经很麻烦您了，怎么还敢让叔叔破费呢。”『』笑了笑，嘴角的弧度有了温度，看起来没之前那么阴沉了：“我很高兴被您邀请，如果不介意的话，要去我家开的商场吗？”

 

　　开商场的人家啊——

 

　　是有钱人家的女儿呢。

 

　　虽然他的工资也不赖，绿灯侠的待遇不低，但换不成地球货币没啥卵用。百般推辞之下，哈尔仍然被少女请客吃了一顿豪华大餐。

 

　　之后——

 

　　之后，就这样熟悉了起来。

 

　　『』有了朋友，哈尔多了只田螺姑娘。在他面前，『』会开朗活泼许多，甚至会生气和撒娇。天知道她在父母面前都是一副冷冷淡淡的样子，不肯多说一句话，就是个死读书的乖乖女；而在他面前，『』甚至敢爬窗户叫他开门。

 

　　她甚至知道哈尔的身份。不是他主动暴露的，而是因为……

 

　　『』：“哈尔叔叔，为什么你觉得戴着这种面具我就认不出你的脸？”

 

　　……他也不知道为什么她认得出啊！

 

　　转眼间两年过去了，哈尔倒真的有点把对方当女儿养着了，被叫“叔叔”也习惯成自然。

 

　　青春期的女孩子是这个世界上最可爱的生物。她们正处于从小女孩变成女人的年纪，言行举止都透露出青涩与成熟交融的气息，逐渐成长的身体有一种纯粹而天然的魅力。

 

　　但哪怕是情场老手哈尔·乔丹，在很多时候也摸不清女人的心思。都说女大十八变，青春期的女孩子的心，他也摸不透到底在想些啥，居然……

 

　　“哈尔叔叔，我也想成为像您一样受欢迎的人！为了学习怎样成为有魅力的大人……”

 

　　“请您和我做爱吧！”

 

　　哈尔：“……”

 

　　哈尔：？？？

 

　　最伟大的绿灯侠惊得一口茶喷出来，怀疑自己是不是宇宙里待久了听不懂地球话。

 

　　“冷静点。”摸不着头脑的哈尔按住了『』的手：“你知道自己在说什么吗，『』？”

 

　　“当然知道！我已经满18岁了，就在今天！”少女的脸一片通红，明明身体都害羞地颤抖起来，仍旧倔强地死死盯着他：“虽然我什么都不懂，但是成年了都还是处女，就、这样上大学绝对会被嘲笑的……我也想成为哈尔叔叔一样有魅力的大人，不想再被看做小孩子了。”

 

　　『』颤抖的手没有半分犹豫地拉开外套的拉链，里面竟然什么也没穿，露出了饱满丰腴的雪白乳房。

 

　　哈尔呆呆地看着她，脑子里一团浆糊，一时竟然没有反应过来去阻止她。

 

　　少女有模有样地学着大人做出邀约：“拜托了，哈尔叔叔。”

 

　　可爱甜美、仿佛砂糖堆砌成的女孩子难得强硬起来，敏锐地察觉到他的松懈，抓住这个机会吻向哈尔。她努力地掂起脚，伸出舌头笨拙又努力地探入他的口腔中。

 

　　哈尔是身经百战的老手，他只是吓到了，怎么可能被她这么容易地撩拨。但习惯让哈尔忍不住回吻过去，勾着少女柔软的小舌缠绵了许久，让『』险些喘不过气来。她的呼吸逐渐变得急促，手抵着男人的胸拒绝他的进一步入侵。这让他反应过来了，立刻停止了这个吻，皱着眉说道：“你看，连接吻你都承受不来。

 

　　“……”她擦去嘴角溢出的唾液，低头不语。

 

　　“不是处女就是大人了吗？这是谁告诉你的？会抱有这种想法，就说明你还是个小孩子，想法太天真了。成熟在于心灵而不是肉体。”哈尔无奈地叹了口气，他没想到自己有一天会变成教训小孩的家长角色：“与其思考这种事，你还是多出去看看比较好。阅历增长了，自然会变成让人信服的大人。”

 

　　“……哈尔叔叔的第一次，是什么时候？”

 

　　差不多就在她这个年纪吧，说不定要再小一点。

 

　　“问这种私密的问题，可不是礼貌的好孩子该做的事情哦。”他怜爱地摸了摸『』的头发：“乖女孩，回去睡一觉冷静一下，我会当你没来过，什么也没说。”

 

　　“……哼。”她孩子气地用脚踢门，乖乖女的性格让她踢得没用什么力气。不过这样子也很少见了，毕竟『』基本上不怎么发脾气。

 

　　“既然哈尔叔叔这样说，那就算了。”还没等哈尔松口气，这让人头疼的小女孩一改往日的乖巧：“那我就去找别人好了。就算是我，也不会一个男人都不认得……总有人会愿意。”

 

　　“你——”

 

　　哈尔忽然气恼起来。

 

　　并非出于爱情，而是劝说无果后的恼怒。这段时间他一直都不大对劲，精神衰弱、脾气也变得不大好，稍微被刺激一下就可能爆发。

 

　　“嘶……”

 

　　哈尔揉了揉太阳穴，看着女孩的眼神逐渐变得浑浊起来。大脑深处传来了被针刺一样的微小痛感，这段时间不可言说的负面情绪糅杂起来，混合成他自己都没能察觉到的暴虐欲望。

 

　　“就这么什么也不穿的走出去？”他忽然把女孩拉过来，语气很不妙：“大小姐，你知道你走出去后进入的街道会有多少小混混吗？他们的眼睛可精着呢，看到你穿成这样子可不会放过你。”

 

　　“反正和你已经……”

 

　　原本带着欣喜的声音被恐惧浸染。对情绪天生敏感的『』再蠢也能察觉到哪里不太对劲，继续留下来可能会出事。

 

　　“和我无关吗？别那么无情，我好歹也在这里看你大了两岁——你还叫我叔叔呢。”哈尔给『』的外套扣上了上面的扣子，而后粗糙的大手在平坦光滑的小腹那里打转：“他们可没有你与我那样的交情，也不会认为你是处女。那些小混混只会把你当成一心想被干的痴女，挣扎了也当做情趣，然后把你拉进小巷子里为所欲为。估计连戴套的兴致都没有，只管自己舒服后把他们的脏东西都射进这里。”

 

　　他的手做了个向下的手势。

 

　　“你可能会怀孕，但最好没有。和那种街头乱来的男人有什么好搞头呢？指望他们负责是不可能的事情，而你——别瞪我，我知道你成年了，但你还是个高中生，不是吗？未婚先孕可不是好事。”

 

　　从崇敬又爱慕的男人嘴里听到这些污秽的词，『』羞红着脸说不出话，颤抖着蠢好一会儿才憋出几个词来：“那么你呢，哈尔叔叔？你会对我怎么做？”

 

　　女人是一种莫名其妙的生物。

 

　　男人也是。

 

　　就是这么简单的一句话，挑起来哈尔面对女孩时深埋的性欲。但眼前这具尚且稚嫩的身体并不是他喜欢的类型，更何况，就称呼上来说他是『』的长辈。

 

　　“我不知道是谁让你产生了这种荒谬的想法，但男女情事，对你这样的好孩子来说可不能随随便便地找个人。你还小，被人挑拨后……呜……！”

 

　　哈尔黑着脸看向她。裤子拉链不知何时被拉开了，粗壮的兴器精神无比地探出头来，热的『』手心发烫，像是着了火似的。

 

　　“尽管叔叔您这么说教我。”她尽然在笑：“可这里不是很精神吗？你也很想要啊。”

 

　　“生理反应和心理上能不能接受是两码事。”他在这里忍着烦躁的心绪不想把这些负面情绪发泄在她身上，可对方不但不行劝告，还一个劲的撩拨，即使是乌龟也会有几分火气吧。

 

　　脑袋里某根弦“啪”的崩断，哈尔干脆放弃继续劝告，而是身体力行地告诉『』她不行。

 

　　他笑了。

 

　　气笑的。

 

　　哈尔把『』抵在墙上，高了少女差不多两个头的高大躯体压迫感十足，将她笼罩在自己的阴影之中。一只手把『』拉过来靠着自己的胸膛，另一只手则是向下滑去。

 

　　“想成为大人？”他一边撩起少女的裙子，一边在她耳边用低哑的嗓音危险地笑着，似乎是嘲弄她的无知，又像是撒旦的诱惑：“在成年后我就没和你这个年纪的女孩子做过了，我也不知道如果真的下手会把你搞成什么样。”

 

　　他扬起头想象了下真的做下去的话会是怎样的光景，带着薄茧的手从裙子下滑入，不轻不重地揉着柔软有弹性的臀肉，又拍了几下。

 

　　“我的肉棒会狠狠捅进你的小穴，把它搅弄的乱七八糟，一边被插一边发出‘噗啾噗啾’的声音，不停地留着淫水。就算你想让我停下来也是不可能的事情了，不听劝可不是小孩子的特权啊？”

 

　　哈尔也不知道自己是怎么了，居然对平日里疼爱的女孩子说出这种话。虽然打定注意不会真的做下去，起因也是对方的引诱，但作为大人的他不可能逃避责任。生性羞怯的『』被这样打击，大概再也不会理会自己了。

 

　　不过他得承认，用淫秽放荡的言辞恐吓(也许是勾引)少女，让他自己也兴奋起来，本来就很壮硕的阳具在『』手中变得更加硬挺。她脸红得几乎要滴出血来，握着肉棒的手却稍稍用力了。

 

　　“你也说了自己是处女吧？第一次可没那么美妙，不管对女人还是男人。做爱不像你看的那些小说里那样，如果太用力了就会痛的很难受。但是……”

 

　　哈尔重重地拍了下她的屁股，发出了响亮的啪啪声，掩盖在短裙下的雪白臀肉白浪一般晃动。『』屈辱地抬眼看向男人，他笑着，眼神里却毫无笑意——更多的，是焦躁和烦恼。他没有用力，所以感觉并不痛，但被崇拜的男性用恶劣的方式对待带来的快感却让花穴不自觉的分泌出一小股淫液，顺着大腿滑下。

 

　　“你……”哈尔惊讶地看向她。他知道这孩子犟起来十头牛都拉不回来，没想到她不仅外套里没穿，裙子底下还没穿内裤。他俩住的近，可彼此的公寓还是有段距离的。

 

　　她怎么这样胆大！

 

　　恼恨地笑着，他的语气冷了起来：“但是谁会体谅一个坏孩子？居然什么也不穿就敢走在路上。也亏得现在站在你面前的是我。像你这样毫无抵抗力的小女孩，遇到糟糕的事情能怎么办？”

 

　　“就算很痛，痛的想要逃跑，我也不会放过你这坏孩子。而你只能乖乖的被我操，直到我把精液射出来灌满你的子宫，都别想逃跑……”

 

　　“不会的。”

 

　　少女忽然出声。她的眼眶里仍然有泪水，却不是因为羞耻或恐惧。『』的身体仍在打颤，仿佛赤身裸体站在寒风之中，却依旧坚定地握住他的手，贴在自己绵软丰满的胸部上。

 

　　“因为是哈尔叔叔，所以我是不会逃跑的。承诺过的事情就要坚持做下去，这不是叔叔教我的吗？而且……我才不会随随便便让其他男人对我这样做。您是比谁都要优秀而有魅力的男性，像我这样幼稚又不可靠的笨蛋，思来想去，能让我真正成为大人的也只有您了。”

 

　　她的眼神亮的仿佛有星子在其中游荡。

 

　　“可以取走我的处女吗，哈尔叔叔？”

 

　　大脑一片空白。

 

　　哈尔选择放弃思考。虽然抵抗不住诱惑是自己不对，但他好歹是个男人，再不做点什么他都要怀疑自己行不行了。

 

　　于是，他自暴自弃地伸出了罪恶之手。

 

　　一开始是胸部。

 

　　恶趣味地揉捏着『』不自觉间变得又涨又硬的乳头，他中途停下来舔去少女因疼痛而溢出的泪水。那种感觉酥酥麻麻，好像是细微地电流流过全身。哈尔随心所欲地将乳肉捏成各种形状，让它摆动出淫荡的纹路，还在另一侧咬住少女小巧的耳珠，用舌头一遍又一遍的舔舐着，将它包裹起来。

 

　　被羞耻感和高涨的兴奋情绪折磨着，少女连悲鸣声都无法发出。当做自己的长辈一样敬爱、又视作男性而怀抱恋爱情感的男性正在玩弄着自己的身体，这件事让『』兴奋无比。最私密的地方察觉到主人的情绪却情不自禁地分泌蜜液，顺着大腿内侧滑下。

 

　　察觉到身体反应的『』恼羞成怒地加紧了双腿。对方被她的反应给刺激到，一边轻笑着，一只手滑入腿心处。

 

　　“果然还是小孩子。只是这样就不行了吗？”

 

　　“没有……我……咳咳……”似乎是被呛到了，她咳了几声后说道：“我还可以继续。请不要这样小看我，叔叔。”

 

　　真是个小呆瓜。

 

　　平时还好，在床上还喊“叔叔”，搞得他下面的小兄弟蠢蠢欲动，涨硬的不行，只想让她被干的哭出声来。明明一点血缘关系都没有，莫名奇妙的背德感却让哈尔全身燥热难耐。

 

　　粗糙的大手摸索着探入阴部，几根手指揉捏着紧贴着的湿润花瓣。哈尔没有更近一步，而是用略微粗糙的手不断拉扯摩擦阴唇，一切给她带来的都是以前难以想象的感官刺激，花穴不断地吐露着花蜜，将他的手整个打湿。

 

　　『』想起来以前自慰时，也是这样用手狠狠揉捏着这里的。但是……但是……

 

　　果然比不上哈尔叔叔。他很受欢迎，对情事也很熟练。虽然很舒服是没错，不过想象一下他对其他女人也做过这种事情，她心里就微妙的不爽。

 

　　她知道自己没什么立场啦，但是不爽就是不爽。

 

　　哈尔轻咬她的耳垂，低声道：“那你要做好准备咯，小小姐？哭了可别怪我。”

 

　　又深入了。这次是真得插进了小穴。手指刚刚进入，就被穴肉紧紧地包裹着。他带着老茧的手指不为所动的继续探索，在紧窄的密肉间旋转摩擦，让她不自在地发出了娇喘声，溢出的花蜜滴滴答答地流到地上，滑腻湿润的感觉又让她一阵羞耻。

 

　　“哈尔叔叔……对不起，弄脏了你的地板。”

 

　　少女泫然欲泣。哈尔啧了一声，毫不在意地说道：“怪孩子，这种时候就别在意那么多了。或许……你可以把它叫情趣。”

 

　　“情趣……情趣就是这样子吗？”

 

　　她懵懵懂懂地抬头问道。哈尔环着她腰的手又把她的头按了下去。

 

　　这样的眼神……果然，对小孩(虽然成年了)下手他还是很良心不安啊。

 

　　不想回答『』的问题，哈尔索性埋头苦干。

 

　　包裹着他手指的小穴太过狭窄，手指被温热的软肉紧紧吸附住，转动、抠挖时之间还会发出淫糜的水声。等他觉得差不多了，第二根手指试探着插入时却遭受了阻碍，未经人事的小穴惊不起这般为难。可哈尔要是打定做什么，就绝不会中途放弃，便强硬地将手指一寸一寸挤入穴中。好在里头足够湿润，如果太干大概会更难受。

 

　　“好难受……”『』忍不住抱怨。而哈尔则是毫不留情地嘲笑道：“你之前可不是自信满满吗，现在知道难受了？”

 

　　她咬牙挑衅：“这不是……叔叔你的的技术问题吗。”

 

　　“呵。”

 

　　男人就是男人，让一个处女说自己技术不行？不成的。插入小穴的两只手指深深顶入，外面的也没闲着，粗糙温暖的大手一直在揉弄敏感的阴蒂。小穴竟然被刺激的高潮了，透明的淫液溅了出来，在他的衬衫上留下了湿漉漉的水痕。

 

　　甜腻的呻吟声从少女口中溢出，不知是因为痛苦还是愉悦。『』毫无反抗之力，只能任凭哈尔在最私密的部位随意玩弄，两股战战，身子一阵虚软。要不是哈尔搂着她，她肯定得倒下去。

 

　　哈尔得意地从她水光透亮的大腿上刮了刮水痕，还恶趣味地舔了舔手指：“技术不行？对大人说话怎么可以这样没礼貌，坏女孩。被我这个没技术的大人弄高潮的也是你呢。”

 

　　对哈尔的印象还停留在爽朗大方的长辈上，『』傻了眼，然后咬紧牙关，别过脸不看他。

 

　　“叔叔真下流。”

 

　　“做爱可不是下流的事情。”

 

　　难耐地收缩着身下的穴口颤抖着包裹他的手指，哈尔低下头哼了一声。手指离开小穴时发出了黏腻的水声，弄得『』更害羞了。

 

　　“想要看看自己成为大人的样子吗？”

 

　　硬逼着小姑娘睁开眼，下身的肉棒蓄势待发。

 

　　”……哈……才、才不要？”

 

　　“说着拜托我让你成为大人的可是你哦，小小姐。全部忘记了吗？真是无情，看来只有我把你说的话当真呢。啧……这么小的地方也不知道能不能塞进去，要是坏掉怎么办？”

 

　　“请、请别小瞧我！”

 

　　“我可没小瞧你。”摸了摸少女鼓起来的可爱脸蛋：“不如说……我都让你这么舒服了，你也该回报我了吧？就算坏掉我也不会放过你的，给我做好准备吧。”

 

　　哈尔一个挺腰，艰难地将肉棒插入她湿软的小穴里。

 

　　“哈啊……好痛……”女孩痛的指节发白。哈尔也不好过，皱着眉拍拍嫩白的屁股：“放松一点。乖。”

 

　　尽管考虑到对方是处女而放轻了力道，但未经人事的处子小穴仍然被伤到了。他有点恼恨地看着少女的眉头，头一次觉得自己做爱时太过随性不太好。

 

　　血液从『』腿间流下，但他已经管不了太多。脑子里好像有什么奇怪的响声，凿得哈尔心里烦躁的要命。被欲望和本能主宰的他没有给『』多少时间去适应就开始了活塞运动，女孩一边沉闷地低哼着，一边承受粗大肉柱的入侵。

 

　　“疼吗？”他问道。

 

　　『』低头往彼此的交合处看去。除了被撕裂般的疼痛之外她并没有产生快感，但体内深埋的是仰慕之人的性器，单单是这一点就让她无比满足。

 

　　叔叔插进了我的体内……

 

　　她很高兴。非常高兴。

 

　　少女摇了摇头，说话时带着颤音：“不痛……真的。”

 

　　哈尔知道这是谎话，于是慢慢放轻动作。等阴道内层层叠叠的软肉主动纠缠着性器，小穴湿润的一塌糊涂，他才用力起来。

 

　　“我……现在算是大人了吗，叔叔？”

 

　　她居然还敢这样问他。

 

　　少女努力的放松身体，迎接他狂风暴雨似的侵犯，自喉间溢出愉悦的声音：“是叔叔真的太好了。我最崇拜的人……呜嗯……哈……就是您了啊！”

 

　　“崇拜到想被我这样做吗？”

 

　　被女孩的话弄得浑身发烫，哈尔把少女抱到床上，按着『』光滑的背脊再次插入。他恶狠狠地将自己可怕的性器插入她体内，动作匆忙而暴戾，立刻让少女发出一声夹杂着痛苦和快感的尖叫。

 

　　“好深！叔叔……太深了！请您轻一点……呜……好舒服……”

 

　　一开始插入还紧到让人难受，在小穴被一次次肏开后，膣道里的媚肉逐渐湿软缠绵起来，舒服的让哈尔想要更加用力的侵犯她。

 

　　“是的。你已经是个很棒的大人了，叔叔也很舒服……你这家伙也太适合做爱了吧？明明还是第一次。”

 

　　低喘着将花穴贯穿，哈尔变得低哑的嗓音里蕴含着满满的情欲。

 

　　“我以前……哈……都不知道有这么舒服的事情……”

 

　　“是吗？”他粗暴地按着雪白的臀肉，在上面留下一个明显的红色掌印：“那我就让你更舒服点吧。”

 

　　重重捣弄起着自动颤上来的黏腻穴肉，他迅猛地插了数十来下，把少女肏得香汗淋漓，泪水也不断从脸颊上滑落。

 

　　差不多了。

 

　　扣着『』腰部的手猛的用力，哈尔的面孔上浮现出稍显狂气的笑容。他俯身在她耳边说道：“最后问一次，准备好了吗？”

 

　　“啊！”

 

　　察觉到男人想做什么，『』惊得整个人跳起来，可不争气的小穴却喷射出大股淫液，竟是再次高潮了。虽然性知识有限，但她是知道的……射进去可能会怀孕。

 

　　“不要……请……拜托了叔叔……不要射进里面。”

 

　　“现在后悔已经晚了，小小姐。成为大人就是这么残酷的事情啊，反悔是小孩子才做的事情哟？”哈尔温柔地摸了摸少女的脸。内心涌动的狂躁欲望让他无法停下来，虽然他清楚地知道……这是错的。

 

　　“咿——”

 

　　知道那不是什么好事，『』虽然沉迷于情欲中却没有完全失去理智。她犹豫了一下，猛地爆发浑身力气想要挣脱哈尔的手。但在绝对的力量面前，那微小的挣扎根本没有任何作用。

 

　　强忍着肉棒在体内带来的可怕快感，『』没挪出多远，她就被拖了回去。身体也被男人翻了过来，大腿被分开，浅浅插入穴口的肉棒假模假样的研磨着。

 

　　哈尔的笑此时印在她眼中，像诱人堕入地狱的恶魔。

 

　　“叔……叔叔。”

 

　　她的声音中带着犹豫和恐惧。

 

　　“可爱的『』，不要害怕。”

 

　　『』看着哈尔的肉棒狠狠插入小穴，一边抽插着一边射入浓厚的精液。泪眼朦胧，无法承受这样的刺激，竟然晕了过去。就算在无意识中，阴道仍然不断痉挛着，溅出夹杂着淫液和精液的浑浊液体来。

 

　　哈尔低下头在少女光滑的额头上印下一吻。

 

　　“看来，你已经是合格的大人了。”


End file.
